


darlin'

by secretsyoutellme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Spit Roasting, ah shit here we go again, face fucking, keiths dad and lance are having a secret relationship, okay first things first, okay yup you know what this is, right - Freeform, this is dog sex, today they decide to spice things up a little and let the family dog have a go with lance, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsyoutellme/pseuds/secretsyoutellme
Summary: “Thought you boys went out?” Ken asked and Lance turned to look at him, shaking his head.“Keithwent out,” Lance replied. “Had to drop something off somewhere, so I said I’d go home.”“And yet here you are,” he said, a lazy smile spreading over his face as he folded his arms over his chest.Lance smiled innocently back at him, biting his lip. “Here I am.”“That’s very rude of my boy, to leave you all alone with no one to keep you company,” he said with a teasing smile, shaking his head and Lance hummed.“Well… I wouldn’t sayno oneto keep me company,” he said airily, cutting Ken off as he opened his mouth to respond. “Kosmo’s here, right boy?” he said with a snicker, looking to where the family’s german shepherd was curled up in his bed, and his ears pricked at the sound of his name, looking up.Ken chuckled, making his way over to the sofa and sitting down on it, thigh pressed up against Lance’s. “You’re a tease, you know that, sweetheart?”





	darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> again, this aint ur thing, dont read it plain and simple  
this is kink fantasy, obviously this is not acceptable in real life :)

Lance hadn’t been at Keith’s house for long when he’d announced that he had to leave. Something about a school project and his partner having left his notes and being stranded without a car, so Keith had to run them over to him. In the normal way, Lance would have been annoyed, having come all the way here to hang out with him, but he was just mildly irritated, assuring him that he’d head home, and that it didn’t matter - they’d catch up another time. Tomorrow, maybe. 

The truth was that Lance _didn’t_ mind being left at Keith’s house without Keith in it, because there was a certain someone else to keep him entertained. So maybe the part about going home had been a blatant lie, but what Keith didn’t know couldn’t hurt him, right? He and Keith’s father had been having this… affair for a little while now. Lance still wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened; when the bold faced flirting with a sexy older man who happened to be the father of one of your best friends, had turned into Lance getting fucked into the mattress until he was a sobbing mess, but… here they were. This was Lance’s best kept secret. As someone who usually loved to share every detail of any escapade he may have with his best friend, even Hunk didn’t know about this one. 

Lance huffed as he heard the front door close, flipping the tv off and getting his phone out. It was only a few minutes before he heard footsteps and Ken’s voice from the doorway. 

“Thought you boys went out?” he asked and Lance turned to look at him, shaking his head. 

“_Keith_ went out,” he said. “Had to drop something off somewhere, so I said I’d go home.”

“And yet here you are,” he said, a lazy smile spreading over his face as he folded his arms over his chest. 

Lance smiled innocently back at him, biting his lip. “Here I am.”

“That’s very rude of my boy, to leave you all alone with no one to keep you company,” he said with a teasing smile, shaking his head and Lance hummed. 

“Well… I wouldn’t say _no one_ to keep me company,” he said airily, cutting Ken off as he opened his mouth to respond. “Kosmo’s here, right boy?” he said with a snicker, looking to where the family’s german shepherd was curled up in his bed, and his ears pricked at the sound of his name, looking up. 

Ken chuckled, making his way over to the sofa and sitting down on it, thigh pressed up against Lance’s. “You’re a tease, you know that, sweetheart?”

“I do try my best,” Lance said with a light hum, grinning back at him. 

“I suppose I’d better leave you and _Kosmo_ to it then, hadn’t I?” he asked. “If he’s the only one keeping you company…”

“Well,” Lance reasoned. “I wouldn’t be _opposed_ to a little company from you…”

“Darlin’, I think you know well that my company is never _little_,” he said and Lance flushed. He did know that very well. “It’s not something you mind, either, it’s something you _crave_.”

Lance let out a breath and swallowed, unsure of how much more he could keep the flirtatious banter up when all he really wanted was for Ken to _do something_. “And if you’re right?”

“I am right,” he said, sounding absolutely sure of himself, and it wasn’t as though Lance could argue. 

“Prove it then,” Lance said challengingly, puffing his chest out a little, but all it took was for Ken to slide a hand around to cup his face, pulling him in and teasingly brushing their lips together, and Lance was letting out a needy whine, chasing his lips as Ken pulled back. 

“Point proven,” he whispered against Lance’s lips, but Lance didn’t care anymore, pulling him back and kissing him again, ignoring the smug smile he could feel against his lips and letting Ken pull him into his lap, Lance wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him harder as Ken slid his hands around to rest on Lance’s hips. 

Lance shivered as Ken slid his hands up the back of his shirt, fingers roaming over his skin and breaking from his lips, nudging Lance’s head to the side and pressing wet open mouthed kisses along his neck. 

“How long did my boy say he’d be gone?” he asked, breath hot against Lance’s ear and it took Lance a moment to form the words to reply. 

“He didn’t,” he said. “But probably not too long.”

“Shame,” Ken hummed, laying Lance down on the couch and hiking his shirt up around his neck, smoothing his hands down Lance’s chest. “Would’ve liked to take my time with you today.”

“There are other days,” Lance reminded him, preening a little under the attention. “We should have a little bit of time - an hour or so, at least.”

“Mm,” Ken hummed, thumbing over one of Lance’s nipples and pinching it as it hardened under his touch, lips curling at the soft gasp Lance gave. “I should have liked to wreck you on my cock for _hours_, darlin’.”

“Next time,” Lance promised, looking up at him through his lashes, and Ken made a sound of agreement, lifting Lance’s shirt up over his head and dropping off the side of the couch. “You’re wasting time,” he said teasingly and Ken shook his head with a chuckle. 

“I’m deciding what to do first.”

“Decide a little faster,” Lance said, raising an eyebrow, and Ken did nothing for a moment, before quickly flipping him over and hanging him over the arm of the couch, Lance yelping in surprise. 

Lance opened his mouth to respond, but Ken pulled his pants swiftly down, exposing the curve of his ass and delivered a firm smack to one of his cheeks, Lance gasping softly at the contact. He grabbed a handful of Lance’s ass in each hand, squeezing it and pulling his cheeks apart, and it was only a moment later that Lance felt his tongue lapping over his hole. Lance whimpered, resisting the urge to rock his hips back against Ken’s face in a silent plea for more, gripping the arm of the couch and letting his eyes flutter closed as he teased him with his tongue. 

“Look at your pretty hole, pumpkin,” Ken murmured, pulling back and keeping his cheeks spread, and Lance felt his hole clench a little. “You’re so delicious I couldn’t resist,” he said as he went back in for more, this time pressing his tongue into him and lapping at his insides, dipping his thumbs into his hole to keep him spread open. 

Lance whimpered, gripping the couch tightly, breath coming in soft sharp gasps as Ken fucked his tongue into him, and Lance could feel his cock twitching in anticipation, desperate for some sort of attention, too. If Lance had to guess Ken’s favourite type of foreplay, he would definitely say it was this. Unless they were having a _real_ quickie, Ken barely let Lance leave without eating him out, whether it was before or after the act - sometimes he enjoyed to eat the dripping cum out of him, overstimulate Lance until he was a mess, and Lance wasn’t going to lie and say he definitely wasn’t a fan of that, too. Other than burying his thick cock inside of him, there was little Ken loved more than eating his ass, and while Lance wasn’t sure how much time they would have today, he was very much hoping it was on the side of more, rather than less, so he could keep doing this for a little longer. 

He didn’t stop until Lance was rocking back against his face, soft little whimpers escaping him, and he huffed out a long whine of protest as Ken pulled back, and he turned his head to see him reaching under the couch for the bottle of lube he kept there for times like these - Lance was just surprised that Keith hadn’t found it yet. He watched as Ken lubed his fingers up and brought them back to Lance’s hole, rubbing over it for a few moments before sinking two into him. They’d discovered a while ago now that they no longer needed to start Lance with one, as his body was used to taking more, now, and he was far too impatient to wait. The initial stretch of two fingers plunged deep inside of him was wonderful and had his back arching and mouth falling open in a breathy moan, Ken only giving him a moment before pulling them back out and thrusting them into him again. 

He quickly opened Lance up on two fingers and slid a third into him, Lance whimpering at the stretch and rocking back on his fingers, desperate to be ready for more. Ken wasn’t small by no means, and at the age of twenty, Lance hadn’t exactly seen great _many_ a dick in his time, but he knew that Ken was big; he’d watched porn, of course, and even the dildo that Ken had gotten him was smaller than he was, and Lance was pretty sure that that was a regular sized dildo. Lance didn’t mind, though - in fact, he loved it. He loved taking Ken’s thick cock inside of him, loved the stretch of him and how deep inside he reached, and Lance was sure that he’d already been ruined for any other man because of it. 

Ken was spreading his fingers inside of him, loosening up his hole and teasing his prostate with his fingers, and Lance was moaning and whining, desperately waiting for something else to fill him up, instead. Eventually, Ken pulled his fingers out and sat back on the couch, unbuttoning his pants and pulling his cock out, working his hand over himself as he coaxed it to full hardness. Lance swallowed thickly, mouth dry at just the thought of taking it. He watched as Ken unbuttoned his shirt, not taking off but letting it hang from his shoulders, and then patting his lap. He grabbed Lance’s hips when he got close enough, settling him in his lap with his back pressed against Ken’s chest. 

Lance squirmed in his lap, but Ken kept a firm hold on his hips, chuckling at Lance’s eagerness. He slicked his cock with a little lube, and lifted Lance’s hips, nudging it at his entrance and Lance’s breath caught in his throat. 

“You that desperate for it, sweetheart?” he asked, voice a little gruff, and Lance could tell he wanted it just as much. 

“Yes,” Lance whined; there was no use in denying it, now. “Please, give it to me, I want it.”

Lance gasped as he felt the head of Ken’s cock slip past his rim, and Ken held his hips tightly, guiding him slowly down over his cock, stopping him from slamming down onto it the way he wanted, until he was fully seated on it, and he could feel his hole fluttering around the large length. 

“You always feel so good, darlin’,” Ken murmured, letting his lips graze over Lance’s throat, and Lance tipped his head to the side invitingly. 

Lance whined impatiently, starting to rock his hips, and Ken let him, sliding his hands up Lance’s sides and Lance shuddered under his touch, starting to fuck himself on Ken’s cock. Ken never made Lance do _all_ the work, though, and was soon rocking up into him, the force of his thrusts bouncing Lance on his cock, Lance giving a punched out little gasp with each thrust, his cock bouncing with him, slapping against his stomach as he moved. 

Lance let his head tip back against Ken’s shoulder, eyes fluttering closed as he lost himself in the feeling of it, Ken’s cock at the perfect angle in this position to hit right into his prostate with almost every thrust. He whined as Ken’s hands came up to play with his nipples, tugging and twisting at them until they were puffy and sensitive, Lance whining and tucking his face into Ken’s neck. 

“Looks like someone’s interested,” Ken murmured and Lance frowned, unsure of what he meant. 

He jolted a little as he felt something at his cock, something that definitely wasn’t either of Ken’s hands, as they were firmly planted back on his hips. He looked down, a soft sound leaving him at the sight; Kosmo had gotten up from where he’d been snoozing in his bed in the corner of the room, and had come over, and was currently nosing curiously at Lance’s cock and balls, his nose cold and wet against his hot skin. 

“I can kick him out,” Ken said, though he sounded reluctant and Lance shook his head. He didn’t want to have to stop, and kicking Kosmo out would mean getting off of Ken’s cock. “You like having him watch you, sweetheart?” he asked, and Lance could hear the grin in his voice. “I think he’s a little excited.”

Lance wasn’t sure how he could tell, but then his gaze fell, and he could just see where the tip of Kosmo’s cock was poking out of its sheath, and a moan fell from Lance’s lips before he could help himself. 

“You ever seen an excited dog before?” Ken asked and Lance shook his head. They hadn’t had a dog growing up, and so while Lance had seen many dogs in his life, he couldn’t say that he’d ever seen one with its cock out. “Well, I think you might be about to,” he grinned, nipping at Lance’s skin. 

Kosmo was still prodding his nose against Lance’s cock, and Lance should have pushed him away, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He should have felt embarrassed or weirded out, or _something_, but all it was doing was serving to make him more horny. Ken thrust up hard into him, while Kosmo kept nosing at his cock and it was all Lance could do to whimper, eyes locked on him. His hole was fluttering around Ken’s cock, and Ken was gripping his hips so tightly that Lance knew he’d have fingerprints bruised into his skin tomorrow. Kosmo was wagging his tail, curiously prodding his wet nose at Lance’s balls, and Lance could see that a little more of his cock had slid out of its sheath. That meant that Kosmo knew what they were doing, right? He recognised what they were doing as fucking - or mating, and it was making him horny. Lance whimpered at the thought, hole clenching desperately around Ken’s thick cock as he let his head tip back against Ken’s shoulder, panting hard. 

“You alright there, darlin’?” he asked breathlessly and Lance whined again, nodding, his cock leaking precum and he yelped as he felt a warm tongue lapping it up. 

His eyes shot open and he looked down at Kosmo, watching as he hungrily lapped up Lance’s precum, though all that did was make him leak more - another glob seeping out and rolling down his shaft, and Kosmo eagerly lapped it up, tail wagging harder. Lance gave a soft broken sound, the sight of Kosmo between his legs all too much for him, and he couldn’t do anything to stop his orgasm, it coming over him all at once, cock twitching hard as cum spurted from his tip, landing over Kosmo’s fur in thick ropes. Ken groaned, biting into Lance’s shoulder to try and stave off his own orgasm as Lance’s hole tightened rhythmically around his cock, Kosmo shaking his head in confusion, ears flapping, before going back to Lance’s cock and eagerly licking up every last drop of cum as if it were peanut butter. 

Ken fucked Lance through it, not stopping or slowing down, cock battering against his prostate as he bounced Lance on it, grip at his hips guiding him over it and Lance laying limply against him, simply letting Ken use him as he pleased, thighs shaking as he brought a hand down to stroke Kosmo’s head, enticing him to stay right where he was and not to move. It didn’t take long to get Lance hard again, the constant abuse to his prostate and stretch to his hole too much, Kosmo keeping himself busy between Lance’s thighs, nosing by his balls and curiously lapping at where Ken’s cock was disappearing inside of him over and over again, seemingly a little hesitant at the taste of lube, but spurred on by Lance’s encouraging strokes and whimpers that he was drawing from him. 

Ken’s breath grew more ragged as he approached his orgasm, gripping Lance impossibly harder and pulling him down roughly over his cock as he fucked up into him, grunting as he came, spilling his cum inside of him and pulling Lance down firmly over his cock, his cum reaching deep inside of him. Lance whimpered as Ken moved to pull Lance off of him, own cock desperately hard again, and Lance wasn’t ready for this to be over yet. 

“No, no, please,” Lance moaned breathlessly, clenching hard around him to try and keep him inside, and it took Ken a moment to realise what Lance meant, but then a grin spread over his face. 

“I’m not as young as I used to be, pumpkin,” he said, voice raspy. “It’ll take me a little bit to be ready again,” he said and Lance whimpered pitifully. “You need a cock inside of you that badly, sweetheart?” he asked and Lance nodded. “Well, I can think of someone who would be more than eager to help you out, with a pretty big cock.”

Lance frowned in confusion, unsure quite what Ken meant as he lifted him off of his cock, his hole clenching hard as it tried to find something to cling to. 

“Would you like that, boy?” Ken asked and Lance’s eyes widened as he realised what he meant. “You’d like to help little Lance out here, wouldn’t you? He’s so desperate for a nice big cock in his slutty hole, you think you’re up to it?”

Lance whimpered at the thought, Kosmo wagging as Ken spoke to him, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Lance’s gaze fell between Kosmo’s legs where his cock was fully hanging out now, hard and angrily red, the tip dripping a little. He was big - god, he was so big, and maybe it was fucked up, but Lance wanted that inside of him _so badly_. Hell, Ken had suggested it, and Lance was no way going to decline. 

“You’d like that, darlin’?” he asked, addressing Lance this time, and Lance bit his lip, meeting his eyes and giving a slow nod. 

“Uh huh,” he murmured, feeling shy suddenly, cheeks flushing. Was he about to do this? His hole clenched again at the thought and his cock throbbed, desperate for release and his mind was made up - absolutely he was. 

Ken carefully manoeuvred Lance onto the floor, set him on his hands and knees and delivered a smack to his ass, Lance moaning softly, eyes fluttering. He spread Lance’s cheeks apart and Lance pushed a little of his cum out, listening to Ken’s soft responding moan as he scooped it up and pushed it back into his hole. 

“Come here, boy,” Ken said as Lance felt him squeeze more cold lube over his hole, and a moment later he gasped softly as he felt Kosmo mount him, already trying to rut his cock against his ass. “Come on, there’s a good boy,” Ken praised and Lance whimpered, wishing that Kosmo’s cock would just slip right into him.

“Are you sure about this, darlin’?” he asked tentatively, but Lance was already nodding, moaning and rocking his hips back, desperate for something inside of him again. “You really are a little cock whore,” he commented, guiding Kosmo’s cock and Lance felt it catch on his rim, and then Kosmo drove it into him, a whine escaping him as he was suddenly buried in Lance’s tight heat. 

Lance cried out, slipping as he jerked forward, landing on his forearms, pressing his ass back against Kosmo’s cock, and he wasn’t given a moment to adjust before Kosmo was humping his hips and thrusting into him, panting as he pleasured himself in Lance’s hole. 

“There’s a good boy,” Ken murmured, and Lance wasn’t sure whether he was talking to him or to Kosmo but he moaned anyway, the breath being knocked out of him at Kosmo’s fast pace; as if he’d never felt something like this before and was desperately trying to feel more of it. 

Come to think of it, Kosmo may _actually_ have never felt something like this before, as Lance was pretty sure that they had had him from a pup, which meant that he probably hadn’t. Lance whimpered at the thought, Kosmo humping quickly into him, his cock reaching deep inside of him, Lance rolling his hips to try and angle it right, but Kosmo didn’t seem to like him moving, huffing out a soft growl and gripping his body tighter, claws scraping along his skin as he held him in place, fucking him hard. 

It didn’t take long for Lance to become nothing but a garbled mess on the floor, cock leaking a heavy stream of pre onto the floor, and Lance was glad that it wasn’t carpet beneath them. He didn’t know how much time had passed, and had visions of Keith coming home, seeing Lance on his living room floor, being made his dogs bitch, and Lance moaned desperately, wishing he had the strength to reach beneath himself and wrap a hand around his aching cock. 

He whimpered as he felt Ken’s hand in his hair, gently stroking through it and it was then that he realised he had his eyes closed, nuzzling into his touch as little gasps were punched out of him with each thrust. 

“You look so beautiful like this, sweetheart,” Ken murmured as he continued to stroke through his hair. “Look at you, you’re the perfect little bitch for him, you’re being such a good little bitch.”

“D-daddy,” Lance whimpered, not able to comprehend saying any other words, and Ken shh’d him soothingly. 

“Shh, darlin’, you’re doing so perfectly,” he said, and then Lance felt the head of Ken’s cock rubbing over his lips a moment later, clearly not having needed very long at all to get it back up from watching this. 

Lance parted his lips obediently, trying to lift his head a little, and Ken supported him, sliding his cock into Lance’s mouth. Lance sighed around it, letting his eyes roll back into his head, Kosmo’s balls slapping against his ass with each rough thrust, his claws piercing his skin with how tightly he was holding him, as if he was afraid that Lance may try to get away before he’d found his release and knocked him up nice and good. 

Lance shifted a little, trying to prop himself up more to take more of Ken’s cock into his mouth, crying out as Kosmo’s cock struck right into his prostate, and Kosmo huffed out a growl as Lance clenched around him, and he snapped his hips, driving his cock deep inside of him. If only Keith could see him now, a complete wreck on the floor, Kosmo making a bitch out of him, fucking his big cock into his hole, and his dad thrusting into his mouth, cock slipping into his throat. 

Lance gasped for air, choking around Ken’s cock as saliva dripped down his chin, and Ken pulled out to let him catch his breath for a moment, before pushing back in. Lance whimpered around his cock and Ken groaned, his cock slipping into Lance’s throat. Lance had become a pro at taking his cock deep into his throat since they’d started sleeping together; any sort of gag reflex he’d had, Ken had fucked out of him. 

It only took a few more hits to Lance’s prostate to have him spilling all over the floor, gasping and whimpering around Ken’s cock as he came, hole fluttering around Kosmo’s cock, only serving to make him fuck into him harder and deeper, spurred on by Lance clenching around him, chasing the pleasure. Hot tears gathered in Lance’s eyes at the overstimulation, Kosmo brutally fucking him through it, balls slapping against his ass as he thrust deeply inside of him, keeping Lance’s body clutched tightly against his own so that there was no way he could escape even if he wanted to. 

Tears dripped down his cheeks and his thighs shook, cock swinging beneath him, twitching and dripping the last few drops of cum, and Ken slowed his thrusts against Lance’s face, giving him a chance to breathe between his tears. It wasn’t long before Lance could feel something against his hole, which took a moment to register as Kosmo’s knot, Kosmo huffing out little grunts as he tried to fuck it into him, but Lance’s hole just wouldn’t give. Kosmo readjusted his grip on Lance, panting hard, little growls catching in his throat in frustration as he tried to force it into him. 

“Daddy,” Lance whimpered, tears still dripping down his face. “D-daddy, ‘s not- ‘s not g-gonna fit,” he cried. 

“Shh, darlin’, you can take it, I know you can,” Ken said, stroking his hair and guiding his cock back to Lance’s lips, letting him suckle desperately at the tip. 

Lance cried out, body jerking forwards as Kosmo forced his knot inside, humping his hips frantically, unable to thrust properly into him now that his knot was firmly inside of Lance, but still doing his best, and Lance whimpered, pushing his ass back against Kosmo, desperate to feel him fill him up with his cum and he clenched hard around him, trying to milk it out of him, ignoring the sting from the stretch, and focusing on Kosmo’s desperate whine instead, gasping out a loud moan as he felt Kosmo cum, ropes and ropes of cum spilling into him, filling him up. It didn’t seem to stop for the longest time, Kosmo humping his hips as pumping him full of his cum, knot keeping it firmly inside of him. 

“Doing so good, sweetheart,” Ken praised, stroking his hair. “Look at you, all full of his seed; he’s made you his perfect little bitch, bred you so good, darlin’, made sure you’re nice and full of his pups.”

Lance whimpered, hole spasming around his knot at the thought, head finally clearing a little now that Kosmo had stopped relentlessly fucking him. Ken curled his fingers in Lance’s hair, pulling his head up to look at him, and it took a moment for his eyes to focus. 

“Look at you, lovely,” he drawled. “You look so fucked out. But I think you’re forgetting something, hm?”

Lance’s brows furrowed in confusion, but then Ken’s cock was back in his face and Lance obediently opened his mouth, letting Ken slide it in. He moaned around it, jaw slack as he let Ken use him, slowly thrusting into him and gripping his hair tightly to keep his head up, before picking up the pace, Lance feeling his cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly, and slip down into it, eyes rolling back into his head. His hole fluttered around Kosmo’s knot at the abuse to his throat, own cock twitching a little between his legs. 

Ken kept fucking his mouth until his heavy balls were slapping against Lance’s chin, Lance’s nose buried in his thick pubic hair, and Ken groaned, salty precum seeping onto Lance’s tongue. Lance whimpered, desperate for Ken to cum straight down his throat, swallowing around him and listening to Ken’s groan as his throat convulsed around his cock. Ken grunted, gripping Lance’s hair tighter and fucking quick and hard into his mouth, Lance unable to do anything but let him, wet noises filling the air and saliva dripping from around Ken’s cock and down his chin, but it only took a few more deep thrusts before Ken came right down his throat, groaning and snapping his hips against Lance’s face, before pulling his cock free, the last few spurts landing over Lance’s lips, and he looked up at Ken with wet unfocused eyes, moaning as Ken leaned in to kiss him, sucking the cum from his lips. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” he asked, gathering Lance up the best he could while he was still attached to Kosmo by his knot, fingers soothingly carding through his hair. 

“Uh huh,” Lance croaked out, giving a shaky breath as he nestled himself into Ken’s lap, eyes closed and breathing evening a little as he came down from it. 

By the time Kosmo was able to slip his knot out of Lance, Lance had calmed down, able to think with a little more clarity, body feeling a little numb, but not hurting, comforted by how Ken was holding him. He moaned as Kosmo pulled his cock out, hole instinctively clenching tightly in search of something to cling to, and Lance whined as he felt a little of his cum drip out. 

Ken’s phone went off, and he grappled for it on the floor, cursing as he checked the message. “Keith’s on his way back,” he said with a sigh. 

He carefully extracted himself from Lance, and Lance whined softly, looking after him as he left the room. He returned only a moment later with a big plug in hand. 

“We’re not gonna have time for a shower. As much as I’d _love_ to clean all of that cum out of you, pumpkin, you gotta be gone when he gets back.”

Lance nodded, rolling over again and pushing his ass into the air and Ken pushed what cum had spilled out back into his hole, pushing the plug in to secure it and Lance moaned softly. 

“That okay, darlin’?” he asked as Lance got up and he nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said, voice still a little croaky, and Ken helped him into his clothes, kissing his forehead and wrapping his arms around him. 

“You fancy doing something like this again? One day when we have more time?”

“Absolutely,” Lance said, looking up at him with a tired grin. 

Ken chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You’d best be off then. You gonna thank Kosmo?”

Lance giggled and nodded, calling Kosmo over from where he’d padded back to his bed and leaning down to stroke him, kissing his head. 

“Thank you very much, Kosmo, you fucked me real good,” he said, stroking him, and Kosmo wagged, nuzzling into his touch. “And you can put that nice big cock of yours to use again soon, okay? Promise.”

“You gonna be okay getting home?” Ken asked as Lance grabbed his bag up and they walked to the door. 

“I’ll be fine,” Lance said, flashing him a grin. “I feel better already.”

“Let me drive you home,” he said, shaking his head.

“Are you sure? Won’t Keith wonder where you are?” Lance asked. 

Ken waved him off. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll swing by the store on the way home.”

Lance nodded as they walked out the door to Ken’s car. “Let me know when Keith’s gonna be out, okay? We have _got_ to do that again.”

“Oh, we will,” Ken promised him, sliding into the driver's seat and starting up the engine, waiting for Lance to get in and then starting the journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> right fellas lmk what u think
> 
> also this was a request fic but like thank fuck bc ya know we all needed this truly we did
> 
> i love all ur comments


End file.
